I came back
by IceKeys-Love
Summary: Lucy is ignored by the guild. Ever since Lissana came back from Edolas she was treated like an outsider. One person was kind to her. Maybe a little too kind. He started to ignore her too. Dejected, she leaves Fairytail, and comes back years later...with a bit of a surprise. Graylu Rated M just in case, for sexual references and language.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V

I got up and slowly brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed. I wasn't in a hurry to get to the guild today. They'd been ignoring me ever since she came

back. They barely ever talked to me anymore. When I finally got there, it was no surprise that no one said hello. I sighed and went to sit down at my usual

table in the corner of the room. I t was then that I heard footsteps approaching me. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Natsu coming towards me. "Oh

wow! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you? I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He glared at me for a minute, then it became a defeated look and

he sighed. "Lucy, I have something to say." I turned to look at him. "Go on." "Well, w-we were thinking maybe we should... weshouldreplaceyouwithLissan 

abecauseshesback?" I raised an eyebrow. Did he just say what I thought he said? "Excuse me, what was that?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I-I said maybe we should replace you with Lissana because she's back..." I sneered. Yup, that's what I thought he said. "I don't care. You see, I've gotten

used to being alone." I stood up. "I don't want to be on a team with people who pass me by like a random person on the street." Natsu looked taken aback.

"O-okay then..." He walked over to Lissana to tell her the news. I made sure no one was watching, then I slipped into the masters office. "Master?" I said

quietly. He looked up from a book. "Hm? Oh Lucy. What is it?" I walked forwards. "I have a favor to ask you. Promise me you'll let me go through with it." He

looked at the face that was about to be streaked with tears and nodded. "I promise. What is your request?" I took a deep breath. "I would like to leave the

guild." He looked at me, shocked. "But why?" I sighed. "Ever since Lissana came back I've been ignored. By the whole guild. And just now Natsu came

and...and k-kicked me off th-the team..." I started to cry silently. He scowled. "I am going to have a talk with him." I stopped him. "Please no. Don't tell anyone.

I'm sure they'll guess." He exhaled in defeat. " I did promise, and I wouldn't be able to stop you anyways." He pressed his pointer finger against my mark and

it disappeared. I turned and walked out of the office. "Good-bye Master." I walked through the guild to the doors, and, without even looking back once, I left

the guild. It was then I started to sob. I didn't want to leave. I just didn't belong there anymore. No one noticed me. But what was going to happen to... to his

baby? It would come in a month! I punched the ground. "Dammit!" I screamed. I was surprised when a few people ran out of the guild to see who had yelled,

but I was already to far away for them to recognise me. I ran to my house and locked the door behind me. I threw all my clothes into two suit cases and the

rest of my stuff into three others. Luckily, they were the type that stacked easily on top of each other. I piled them up and decided to write a letter to the guild.

I sat down at my desk and wrote this:

Dear Fairytail, I wanted to let everybody know that I still love them, even considering what you did. I have left the guild. Do not expect me to come back. I wanted to say good bye, but since no one noticed me, I wrote this letter instead. So here it is. Good-bye everyone, and I wish you well in life.

Your former Nakama, Lucy Heartifilia.

I sealed the envelope, stood up, threw sheets over the furniture, switched off the lights, and took one last look at my old home. "Good-bye." And I walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray's P.O.V

I hadn't seen Lucy in a month. I felt guilty now, guilty for ignoring her. I walked over to Natsu. "Hey. You seen Lucy around lately?" I asked him. "N-no..." I narrowed my eyes. "Are you hiding something?" "..." I felt frustration and fear that something had happened build up inside me. "Spit it out Natsu!" I growled. "Well I... I kicked her off...off the team so Lissana could-could replace her..." I stared at him in shock. "What!? You never asked us if we were okay with that!" I ran towards the door. "I'm going to ask her to come back!" "Gray don't-" But the door closed, cutting off his sentence.

I bolted to Lucy's house and ran inside. "Lucy, are you-" I broke off, coughing. As soon as my feet touched the floor, a cloud of dust rose up. I covered my mouth and nose with my hand, as I had again lost my shirt. Something wasn't quite right. I looked around, but obviously no one was here. An inch of dust covered every surface, there were sheets thrown over the furnature to keep them from fading, and when I looked, there were no clothes in to closet. I noticed two small objects on the desk. I picked them up and blew them off. One was an envolope, the other object was, or they were, her keys. Her Celestial Spirit Keys. I ripped open the letter. My eyes scanned the page, taking in every word. I dropped to my knees, ignoring the dust. "Lucy..." I murmured. I sat there for a while, trying to figure out if I was having a dream or not. But it was real, Lucy had left. Our teammate, our Nakama, had left.

Natsu's P.O.V

I heard the doors of the guild open and bang against the wall. I looked up to see Gray standing there, clutching a paper in his hand, his eyes shadowed. "What did she say?" I asked. He looked up at me. I flinched. There was anger, anger I've never seen him have in his eyes. Without warning he charged at me. "You BASTARD!" His punch got me straight in the forehead. I flew backwards and hit the wall. I groaned and sat up. Everyone was staring at us.

I looked up in time to see Gray coming at me again and I just had time to roll out of the way. His kick left cracks in the floor boards. I shivered. He had just kicked right where my rib cage was, and that left cracks in a three inch thick wooden floor. "What happened!? Answer me!" I started to yell at him. He shoved the paper into my hands. "Read it! Read it and see what you've done!" I realized it was a note. I snatched it from Gray's hand and read the note over.

When I finished reading it I looked up at Gray, who was breathing heavilly, and looking like he was just holding back from murdering me. "Why did she..." "You did it. You sent her away." Levy ran up. "What is wrong with you guys? Let me read that." She grabbed the paper and began to read aloud:

Dear Fairytail, I wanted to let everybody know that I still love them, even considering what you did. I have left the guild. Do not expect me to come back. I wanted to say good bye, but since no one noticed me, I wrote this letter instead. So here it is. Good-bye everyone, and I wish you well in life.

Your former Nakama, Lucy Heartifilia.

Silence. I looked around. Everyone was staring at Levy, shocked looks on their faces. Levy's eyes began to tear up. "Did I hear that you did this Natsu?" I stared at her apologetically. "I'm really sorry Levy. I didn't mean to I just-" "He just kicked her off the team a month ago." Gray finished angrily. "I'm sorry Levy." I said, looking down. I felt a hard boot hit my temple. " 'Sorry' doesn't cut it! You made her leave the guild!" "I just said I didn't mean to!" "You practically did. Now that's it's been a month, there's no way we can find her and bring her back." One tear traced down Gray's face. What was he sad about? I felt another kick, then more. I knew I deserved it, so I let them. Lucy was gone, there was nothing we could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip-12 years later.

"Mom! When are we gonna be there?" Kasumi whined. She sat in the seat opposite me, brushing her long, raven colored hair. I sighed. I was

impatiant too, we'd been on the train for two hours now, and I wanted to get home. "I'll go check. You stay here." I ordered her as I stood up

to ask what time it was. She huffed. I smiled. Kasumi was my daughter, and she was a very sweet girl... if you were close to her, and her

sweet side didn't show very often. She had a short temper, but in terms of loyalty, I don't think she could have any more of it. She was

mischevious and... she was interesting. I have found her multiple times trying to go to boys houses, the boys she met around town. I stopped

her every time. I asked the attendent when we would get there and then went back to our compartment. "Five minutes. We'll be there in five

minutes." "I heard you the first time." I rolled my eyes. See? She had a short temper. She had pale skin like mine, but she had long, sleek

black hair that fell to her mid-back, and her eyes, they were a beautiful dark blue, the color of lapis. We sat in silence for the next few minutes

before the train began to slow down. I stood up and stretched. "Well, let's get our stuff." I grabbed my suit cases and handed Kasumi's to

her. She took it and waited by the compartment door. She was quiet until we were out of the station and on the street. "What's it like there?"

I looked at her. "You mean at Fairytail?" Yes, I had come back. This time though, I came with my daughter. "Well, Fairytail is a, how should I

put it? Well, let's just say you'll fit in there." "Is my father there?" I froze. "I don't know if he's there anymore." I stared at her, serious. "But

you can't mention anything, got it? I'm not Lucy when we get there, my name is going to be Mayumi." She sighed and nodded. "I call you Mom

though, I don't call you Lucy, so that's not a problem." I was about to answer when I walked into someone and fell down. I heard Kasumi

start to snicker. "Shut it." I grumbled, rubbing my head. I looked up. "I am so sorry! Are you o-" I stopped mid-sentence. I recognised the

man, and I'm pretty sure he recognised me too. I knew the spiky black hair, the onyx eyes well. Too well. I stood up, planning to introduce

myself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk into you. Let me introduce ourselves." I gestured to Kasumi, who was still laughing. "This is Kasumi,

my daughter. And I'm Mayumi." I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you looking for something?" I fought back the urge to throw my

arms around him and say that I was back. "Yes. Do you know where Fairytail is?" Just pretend that you don't know where it is. "Hey mom, I

pretty sure he knows where it is, he's got the mark on his..." She broke off laughing again. I looked at him again. I jumped back. He, of

course, had no shirt on. He noticed too. "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" I got over my momentary shock. "That's okay. Someone here has the same

problem." I glared pointedly at Kasumi, who was sitting there in her bikini. I made her wear one underneath in case she did that in public. "I

don't care. Anyways, no one is going to think twice about it, it's Summer time. Everyone wears swimsuits around in Summer." I shook my head

in defeat. Gray was staring quizzickly at Kasumi. I was about to say something when, "Oi! What are you staring at!?" He looked away.

"Pervert." I heard her mutter under her breath. "What did you say?" Gray said, pushing up into her face. "I said, 'Pervert' 'cause there's no

denying it, you are one!" "I could say the same for you!" "Right back at ya, stripper!" "Hypocrite!" I sat down and watched as Gray and

Kasumi went back and forth at each other with insults. After about a minute of this I said, "Come on! Kasumi, back off! And you too, whoever

you are!" They paced backwards a couple steps, glaring at each other. "Can you show us where Fairytail is?" I asked Gray. "Fine." He

snapped. He trudged ahead and we followed. "Don't you know where Fairytail is?" Kasumi whispered into my ear. "Yeah, but I don't want to

seem too suspicious." "Well, we're here." I heard him say, and I looked up to see the building that I used to call home. "Thank you." I said

curtly, and walked past him into the doors. I stalked past Mirajane and Kana, who were looking at us with interst, probably because Kasumi

still hadn't put her clothes back on. I walked into the Matsers office with Kasumi and said, "Master. I'm back." He looked up. "Who are you?" I

pulled up my hair into the side ponytail that I used to always wear. I stared at me. "Lucy!" He jumped up and hugged me. "Your back!" I

dropped down and put my arms around him. "Yup. Just don't tell anyone yet." He nodded, regained his composure, and noticed Kasumi. "And

who's this?" "I'm Kasumi, I'm her daughter." His eyes widened. "You have a daughter? How old is she?" She's twelve." He frowned. "You left

twelve years ago so... that means the father is someone around here! But, who is it?" "Can't you guess?" He looked Kasumi over, noticing her

black hair and the fact that she was only wearing a bikini. He gasped, suddenly getting it. "It can't be-" I cut him off. "She doesn't know and I

don't want her too. She doesn't need a father who doesn't know he has a daughter." I whispered quickly to the master. "He doesn't know?" I

shook my head. He gratfully changed the subject. "So, Kasumi, what kind of magic do you use?" She turned towards the door. "I'm going out

to introduce myself. If you come out, you'll see." "Uh, Kasumi, the master introduces new people." She sighed. "Fine. Hurry up then." The

master nodded and ran out of the office on onto the balcony. We followed slowly. "Oh, master," He looked up. "Just remember, my name is

Mayumi." He nodded and called attention. "Everybody! I have an announcment!" He beckoned us forward. "We have two new members! Their

names are Mayumi and Kasuki...um...what is your last name?" he asked in a hurried

whisper. I thought for a moment. "Tsukiko." "Tsukiko!" He finished. We heard shouts of welcome call up to us. We walked down with the

master. The first question we heard from someone was, "So, is this your daughter?" Mira asked. I nodded. "And you're a mage?" "If I wasn't

would I be here?" I said drily. She giggled. "I guess not. So if you're a mage, then your daughter must use magic too. What's you magic?" She

asked Kasumi. "I have three. I'll show you the easiest ones." She climbed up onto the bar top and put her fist into her flat hand. "Ice make-"

We heard gasps and surprised shouts come from the guild. "Shield!" A huge shield made of glittering ice appeared in front of Kasumi. Gray

pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "That's why you have that habbit!" She nodded. "Stripper." She straightened up. "And my seconed

easiest magic is this." She closed her eyes in concentration. She slowly raised her arms. A wind formed only around her and the wind became

all sorts of different colors and shades. The wind died down and she wasn't standing on the bartop anymore, she was hanging onto the

ceiling with only her feet. Around her legs and arms we're a swirl of color. I heard shouts of 'where did she go' and I pointed up. They looked

up and froze. "Her seconed magic is called, 'Blossom.' The part of the magic she's using now is called, 'Paralize.' It freezes her opponent so

that she can attack them." I looked up and Kasumi. "Okay, let them go now." She let her arms drop from the ready position they were in.

Everyone started moving again. She showed them one of her prettier moves, Swirl. The color everyone had seen was actually thousands of

different petals. Swirl just blinded everyone, a defense, getaway move. "Her magic really is pretty." Mira breathed. She looked at me. "So,

who's the father?" I stood up and said good-bye, ignoring Mira's question. "Kasumi! We have to go!" "Good! These bastards are annoying

me!" Yes, Kasumi had a foul mouth. She ran outside and waited for me. "So, was my father in there?" I stopped and sighed. "Yes. Kasumi,

please don't ask anymore questions, I'm tired, and we still need to find a place to sleep. "I can help with that!" A happy voice said from

behind us. We whipped around and saw a beautiful girl, about twenty four years old stood smiling at us. She had long, dark blue hair, pointed

teeth like Natsu's, and she had dark blue eyes. "Hi! My name is Wendy! Nice to meet you!" I shook her hand. "And you're Kasumi! You're

beautiful, you know that right?" Kasumi blushed at the praise. "Um...thank you." "So!" Wendy said cheerfully, turning back to me. "You need a

place to stay? I know a place! Follow me!" She ran off. "Who's that?" Kasumi asked me as we took off running. "Her name is Wendy, as you

know, she's a sky Dragon Slayer. She was only your age when I first met her." She raised her eye brow. "She certainly is cheerful. It actually

kind of makes me sick." I glared at her sternly. "We're here!" Wendy shouted. We stopped in front of a little cabin at the edge of the woods.

"The landlady hasn't been able to sell it, it's apparently too small for everyone." "I think it's perfect. Thank you for showing us this! Have a

nice day!" "Bye!" She called as she ran back towards Fairytail. We bought the house, (Which was surprisingly cheap,) and un-packed our

stuff. Kasumi went to sleep in the smaller room, even though it was the middle of the day. I stayed in the living room and thought about

today. I sighed, remembering how much she was like her father, in appearence and personality. I sat there, wondering how to tell everyone

who I was.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray's P.O.V

I sat on my bed, thinking. That girl, Mayumi, she looked really familiar. The long, golden-blond hair, the warm brown eyes. She looked like Lucy

except more grown and mature. I sighed. Lucy. We'd gotten over that, but it was still sad to think about her. I blushed, remembering that...

that night when... I stopped thinking about it, it was too embarrasing. I started to feel immense guilt again, like I felt every time I thought

about Lucy. Guilt at ignoring her. The fact was, I wasn't too phyched about Lissana coming back, I was really embarrassed, too embarassed

to approch her. I looked at her frequently, but I was glad I never caught her eye. I stood up and streched. I went to brush my teeth and

walked to the guild for breakfast, because anything that I cooked always turned out to be black with burned crusts. I even managed to burn

soup, I mean, how the hell do you burn soup!? Isn't it impossible? I pushed opened the door and tripped on something. I threw out my hands

to stop myself from hitting my face. I looked backwards to see a rope, now slack and trembling. I followed the line of the rope to see a girl,

laughing her ass off, failing to hide behind the bar. "You-you should have seen th-the look on your face!" She managed to say between

laughs. I stood up and grimmaced, trying to control my temper. "Now, c'mon Kasumi, you can't make enemies the first whole day in the guild."

Mayumi said, sipping a glass of juice. I flashed her a grateful glance but that look hardened when, "I'm not 'making enemies,' I was just trying

this trip wire out, and he seemed like a suitable person!" I walked towards her, hoping my size would intimidate her. Apparently it didn't

though. "Oh no! I'm soooo scared! Mommy, mommy! Help me!" She snickered. "You aren't able to put that pink headed bastard to the floor,

so don't even think of trying to fight me!" I scowled at her. "Fu-" "Na, ah, ah. Watch that language, there are kids around." She wagged her

finger and a cloud of pink petals flew into my mouth, cutting of my curse. I spluttered. "Kasumi! I told you not to do that unless completly

necessary! That could choke someone!" She shrugged. "It was necessary." Mayumi sighed and ran over to me with a glass of water. "Here.

Sorry 'bout that." After I got most of the petals out of my mouth and drank the glass, I thanked her. "Thanks. And it's okay, I've dealed with

little kids like this." I frowned, thinking of Romeo when he's in a bad mood. Mayumi smiled. "Do you have any kids yourself?" I froze, thinking

of Lucy. "No. I...I lost the one I loved a while ago." I blushed and looked away. Her smile faded away, her face sad and sympathetic. "So you

wont love anyone else. I'm sorry." I looked up, and her eyes seemed a million miles away. "Don't blame Kasumi's humor or temper on her. She

doesn't have a father." Her eyes suddenly blazed with anger and they turned to me. I flinched. What did I do? "Her father doesn't even know

he has a daughter! And do you know why? Because he ignored me for months! Didn't even look at her, or speak to her!" She clapped her

hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She said, calming down. "I'm just...just so mad at him. I could forgive him, but...but I'm not sure if he'd

appreciate the apology." I backed away slowly. "Uh...I'm sorry... I'm sure he would um..." Kasumi ran up to her mother, asking her what was

wrong. Mayumi glared at me meaningly through the tears, then turned away, her hair whipping around, nearly brushing my face. "What just

happend?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Erza staring at Mayumi slumped on the counter, her shoulders shaking. "I-I don't really

know. All I found out is that Kasumi doesn't have a father and Mayumi is angry about the father ignoring her or something?" Erza stared at

Kasumi for a minute and frowned. "You know, you and Kasumi resemble each other a lot. Do you think..." I froze for a moment, then shook my

head. "No, I don't think that's possible." Erza looked thoughtful. "Well, she is twelve, and she left twelve years ago... so maybe..." I again

shook my head. "I just told you I don't think so." Erza glared at me. "I'm going to speak to her. The daughter I mean" I cringed, seeing the

look on Kasumi's face as she looked at me. Her dark eyes narrowed and there was challange in them, like they were saying, 'Don't come near

me or my mother or I _will_ choke you.' I was about to tell Erza to stop but she was already walking towards them. Kasumi's eyes widened

threatiningly and she waved her arm. A flash of gray petals flew around them, and when I looked again, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Kasumi's P.O.V

I looked at Erza threateningly before waving my arm. A cloud of gray petals swirled around us, and we transported to a place I had found the day before, while

looking around. A straw fort, in a forest. **(A/N Seem familiar?)** "Mom. What happened?" She looked away. "N-nothing Kasumi. He and I had a fight before I left,

that's all." I narrowed my eyes. I could tell she was lying. But her eyes were still filled with tears, so I let her be. "Mom? Do you want to stay here tonight? I can go

back and get some blankets." She looked up at me. "Thanks Kasumi." She sat down. I sighed and ran out of the forest, following the path I had used to find my way

here. I unlocked the door to our house and grabbed a couple things. Pillows, blankets, some food. And my bag, the bag that I didn't let anyone into. Not even my

friends. I gasped. I forgot to write to my boyfriend, Tyler. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a letter to him.

_Hey Tyler, sorry I forgot to write to you. I arrived in Magnolia yesterday, and we've reached the guild my mom wanted to join. It's called Fairytail. Heard of it? It's like a home for disturbed adults. Bunch of fights breaking out. And when some of the men talked to my mom, they never looked at her face, they looked at her breasts. Perverted bastards. No respect for women. Don't worry, there's no kids my age that have taken any interest in me, and I not in them. So how have you been? I want to see you again. Ha ha! Maybe you can move here to Magnolia, there are quite a few houses for sale and rent, probably because they don't want to get killed by _some_ people. I miss you. Please write back._

_Love, Kasumi Heartifilia._

I sealed the envelope shut and put it into the mailbox. I hurried back to the fort to find my mother asleep. I smiled and draped a blanket over her. I left a note behind

saying I was going out to buy more food, since we were 'almost out,' and ran into town. I ran into a store and shoved some makeup and a wig under my coat. It's a

wonder no one noticed, and there were no alarms in the front of the store. I ran home, grabbed some different clothes, and put them on along with the long, orange

wig. I made my face look darker, put on a ridiculous amount of green eyeshadow and blush, put on some contacts that I had stolen after doing a school play, and

borrowed my moms reading glasses. I looked in the mirror to look at my disguise. "Ugh. I look disturbing!" I grabbed my bag and notebook and put on some yellow

high heels that my mom never wore. "I look like a under grown nerdy collage student." That gave me an idea. I ran to Fairytail and walked inside, but not before

using concealer to hide my mark, which was aqua blue and on my neck. I strode over to Mirajane, looking studious, and asked, "Excuse me, but I'm Abigail Toronto,

and I am a student from Harvard university, and I'm doing a project about mages. I did my research and this particular guild caught my attention. If I were to

interview some mages here, who would you direct me to?" Mira smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mirajane. And for an interview, I would direct you to the guilds

strongest team, over there." She said, pointing to Gray, Wendy, and Erza. "Hey! Shadow Gear is the best!" I heard Jet shout. Mira ignored them. "Natsu and Lisanna

aren't here at the moment, but Gray, Wendy and Erza can give you lot's of information." I nodded. "Thank you ever so much." And I trotted over to them, thinking of

how good I was at lying. I stopped at her table and cleared my throat. They looked up. "Good day. I am Abigail Toronto, and you are...?" "Gray Fullbuster." The black

haired Ice Mage answered. I nodded and looked to the women. "And..." "I'm Erza Scarlett, and this is Wendy Marvel." Wendy smiled. "Nice to meet you Abigal. What

brings you here?" I pulled up a chair and nearly tripped on the two inch heels. Gray snickered. I noticed Erza kicked him from under the table. "R-research." I

stuttered slightly, before regaining my fake composure. "I am a Harvard student," I saw their faces twist into looks of confusion. I laughed. "Never heard of

Harvard?" **(A/N I have! ;3)** "Well, I'm a collage student, and my magic class is doing a project on guilds and mages. This guild called to me while searching for a

subject. I was just going to ask for a quick interview with each of you. I'm sorry, but they must be private interviews. I know it seems weird, but you see, it's because

you will not be asked the exact same questions, and... it will confuse the others if they hear the questions." They looked even more confused at this, but agreed.

"Well then. Who'd like to go first?" Wendy stood up. "I would, if you don't mind." She smiled. "Mira!" She called to the bar. "Can we use the storage room?" Mira

nodded. "Sure!" Wendy led the way to the storage room, and we sat down on the stools in there. "Wendy Marvel is it?" I asked, crossing my legs and writing her

name in my notebook. She nodded. "So, Wendy, what kind of magic do you use?" "Sky dragon slayer magic." I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Fascinating,

fascinating..." I muttered, writing down the answer. "Now, on to the next question!"

"Well, that's it! Thank you very much Miss Marvel!" Wendy giggled. "Soon to be Mrs. Conbolt!" I smiled. "Congratulations!" Wendy stood up. "I'll send Gray in.

Oh, and Kasumi?" I started. "Y-yeah?" She grinned. "Nice disguise, but I think you might want to change your voice a bit. Also, I have a dragon slayers sense of

smell. Be thankful the others don't." "Yes. Thanks Wendy." She nodded. After a minute or two, Gray walked in. He fell down on the couch that was at the other side

of the room. "Yeah?" I frowned slightly and scooted closer. "I just wanted to ask some questions. I understand your magic is Ice Magic, and your name is Gray

Fullbuster, and your age is twenty nine years old. How about friends? Have you had, or do you have, any other friends then Natsu Dragneel, famous dragon slayer, or

Lisanna Strauss, take-over mage?" To my great surprise, I saw tears well up in Gray's eyes, just for a moment before he quickly wiped them away. "I don't wanna

talk about her too much, but her name was Lucy Heartifilia, and she disappeared 12 years ago." It was all I could do to restrain myself from going,

'WHHHAAAATTTT!? YOU KNEW MY MOTHER!?' But then I remembered, that of course he would know her, she was in this freakin' guild. "Any thing else about her?"

Completely ignoring his plead of _not_ to talk about her more then her name. He glared at me before answering, "I-I had some feelings for her. Stronger then most."

He looked away. My world crashed and burned. This...this _guy_ couldn't be my father, could he? I shook my head and motioned that he could leave. "I can tell you're

upset. I'll come back another day. Thank you." Before hurrying out of Fairytail. When I got home, I ripped off my disguise. "Shit. He can't be my father. He said he

had feelings for her, not that he loved her." I started when I heard someone knock on the door. It couldn't be Lucy, I had left her sleeping in the fort. I opened the

door to find a certain blue haired dragon slayer standing in the doorway. I exhaled, relieved it wasn't Gray or some other idiot. "Wendy. Come in." She grinned and

stepped inside. I led her to the living room and gestured for her to sit, before doing so myself. "So." She began, looking me in the eye. "I understand that you weren't

just trying to do some kind of practical joke, hm?" I nodded, rubbing off the concealer on my neck and face. "Yeah. I can tell you if you promise not to tell anyone."

She smiled. "You can trust me. That's why I didn't bring Carla, my friend. She wouldn't allow this kind of secret keeping." I sighed. "Well, I was going to interview

some people to find out who my father is." Her eyes lit up with curiosity. "Really? But, I never saw your mother at the guild, and you're twelve, right?" I nodded

again. "I didn't know anyone named Mayumi at the guild twelve years ago. Kasumi," I looked up. "Hm?" She closed her eyes, probably thinking what to say. "Is your

mother actually someone I _did_ use to know?" I looked her with a serious expression and nodded slowly. "Do you _swear_ not to tell anyone?" "Yes." I took a deep

breath. "My name, is actually Kasumi Heartifilia. My mother, is Lucy Heartifilia." Wendy, to my surprise, nodded. "She smells almost exactly the same." She winked.

"And not every woman has a chest like that!" We laughed, relieving the stress that had built up during the conversation. She looked at me. "I can help you out you

know. I wouldn't know by smell, because you probably were never around him, but there are other ways, never forget appearances. They can help a lot." "Okay then.

We're officially a team!" We shook. "And again, don't tell anyone anything." Wendy laughed. "I swear on my magic that I will not tell anyone!"


End file.
